Bye Bye
by AppleDanish
Summary: There have been people in the past who've lost someone that meant the world to them. This songfic is dedicated to all of them, and more. Changed up a few regular series senarios and includes the song 'Bye Bye' by Mariah Carey. Read and review, of course!


**Bye Bye**

**By DannyTimmygirl327**

**Summary: A random songfic that I wrote because it's dedicated to all the people that I lost in my life. This is a Danny Phantom songfic, but in a different format. I do not own the song 'Bye bye' by Mariah Carey and I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own this story. (This is also dedicated to everyone who lost someone 7 years ago, in 9-11.)**

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody,  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady.  
Put your hand way up high,  
We will never say bye (no, no, no) .  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins,  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers.  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye…_

**Part one: Everlasting Lost (Sam's POV)**

I slowly made my way to the graveyard, with a pile of lily purple roses in my hands and a wrapped violet bow in my hair. Usually, I don't wear anything like a really fancy dress, but today was an acceptation.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I wiped it away. She always told me that the weak cried and the strong held it in. But this time, I didn't believe her.

I tried my best not to cry, not to feel sorry for myself because my grandma, my favorite person in the entire world, the one who understood me more than anymore else was gone.

She died a few months ago, partially because of a heart attack. The other part- I didn't even know why. But I knew in my heart, that she wasn't gone.

I opened the heavy, grave gate and carefully walked in.

I knew where her grave was. My parents wanted to have a special statue built dedicated to her, but before she died, she made them promise not to make anything like that. She wasn't a broad everything-had-to-be-big person. No, she wanted to keep things short, sweet and to the point.

And that's one of the reasons I loved her.

I made my way down the path, walking through the gravestones and flowers of people who were gone from reality, but live forever in existence. Just like her.

But before I reached her, my eye caught sight of something that made my heart skip a beat. It was a grave, but this one was different. A name was written there:

_Jonathan C. Bryson_

_1997-2003_

_Our baby boy, the one we'll always cherish forever;_

_Our first and final child etched in our hearts,_

_We'll never forget you, Johnnie._

There, a model rocket ship, a bed of roses, and a picture of a beautiful 6-year-old boy with long, brown eyelashes, short sandy brown hair, matching freckles, and lustrous emerald, dark green eyes that went perfectly with his caramel complexion.

"Wow…" I whispered, leaning over to finger the picture and the model rocket. I knew that if Danny ever passed away, I would for sure place one of his rockets with him.

"Six years old…" I couldn't believe it. A little boy, so young, died at such a tender age. "I wonder what he died from," I thought to myself. I lifted the picture and turned to the back, it reading: 'unfortunate loss with the forever battle with lung cancer'.

I wanted to cry, but I held strong. I stood up and continued on.

Finally, I reached her. I leaned over and placed the roses on the ground. Then, I unwrapped my hair and tied the velvet ribbon around the stone.

"I love you, Grandma Samantha." I said, calling her by my inherited name. I took a deep breath, and walked away, letting a single tear roll down my cheek.

_As a child there were them times,  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line.  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes,  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you.  
But I'm glad we talked through,  
All them grown folk things.  
Separation brings,  
You never let me know it.  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously,  
There's so much more left to say.  
If you were with me today face to face._

**Part two: Baby Girl (Vlad's POV)**

I sat at my desk in the office upstairs, remembering the anniversary of the day that pained me; a day that I could never remove from my mind.

You may not know, but even though I was still in love with Maddie, I actually had a child. A daughter, in fact. She was only 5 years old when she passed away.

I pulled out my picture of Melody Jayne Masters, my precious baby girl. I felt myself tear up inside as I stared at her. She had the most beautiful long, red hair, Sapphire eyes that matched mine, but gleamed every time she smiled, which was often, dimples that were so cute, it was impossible to be mad at her ever, and vanilla skin that was as though she were carved to perfection.

"She reminded me of her mother," I whispered, staring at the other picture of my past wife, who passed away five years ago this very day. In fact, Melody would have been 10 years old a month ago if she survived the car accident.

You see, both Melody and my wife, Denise, were on their way home one night, picking up Melody from a friend's house. However, their lives ended when a drunk driver killed them instantly on the road. I can't describe how much I cried when I found out.

"I miss you two so much…" I remember August 14th, 1998, and May 26th, 1986, the day Melody was born and the day Denise was brought into my life. Actually, I realized that Melody would've been half ghost, just like me. Denise was the only one who accepted me for who I really was…

And I lost her.

"Sorry, Denise… Melody." I said, flashing back to the picture with me and Melody in the park, eating fudge and raspberry ripple ice cream while chewing and popping on bubble gum. She laughed when the gum got stuck to her hair, and she merely got up and reached for mine when she dropped her ice cream on the ground. Of course, I accepted her gesture all the time.

"My sweet, bubble gum princess." I told myself one last time before setting down the picture and leaving my office.

_I never knew I could hurt like this,  
And everyday life goes on like.  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile".  
Miss you but I try not to cry.  
As time goes by,  
And soon as you reach a better place,  
Still I'd give the world to see your face.  
And I'm right here next to you,  
But it's like you're gone too soon.  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye.  
_

**Part three: Tragic Loss (Danny's POV)**

Yesterday was one of the worst days of my life, seven years ago, the day one of my favorite people in the world died.

It's funny how you see it. I save lives everyday, I battle evil, I fight for my life all the time, and yet…

Death makes me cry.

I was actually able to go to New York to visit the World Trade Center memorial and honor my great-uncle. He was my grandma's youngest brother, uncle Tommy.

When I was little, about three years old, me and Uncle Tommy were inseparable. He'd used to tell me stories about him in the war days and funny things he used to hear from his army buddies. I'd sit on his lap and listen intensively, my eyes growing wider with curiosity.

Even though some of the details were gory and often filled with murder and hate, I always sat there, picturing in my mind how his stories played like a video inside. My imagination was always strong and even with my photographic memory; I'd sometimes choose to try to forget. Of course, I'd get really painful migraines every time I tried to either forget or my memory bank would be filled.

Anyway, when I heard that he was killed on the job in 2001, I was only 11 years old. That day, I ran out of the school with tears running down my face. I ran all the way home, falling into the arms of my mom, who was also crying. In fact, that was the only time I could remember crying so hard.

Now, every year, I come here either with my parents and sister or by myself to say goodbye.

I brought a picture of me and him, in a golden picture frame. I smiled when I stared at him, in his uniform, giving me the same precious look with his glistening lilac eyes. I was sitting on his lap, about 7 years old, my baby blue eyes staring so intensely at him with a grin on my face.

"Goodbye." I whispered, placing the picture next to his memorial full of a bed of roses and a life sized portrait of him. I wiped the tears from my eyes, transformed into my ghost form and headed back to Amity Park.

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done,  
And you never got to see me back at number one.  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together,  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together._  
_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night,  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight.  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever,  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever._

**Part four: Remembrance (Valerie's POV)**

You know, it's strange how you can actually know a person and not actually know what they looked like just from a picture.

That's how I feel about my mother.

I barely even knew her. All I have is a picture of her next to my bed. She was holding me, as a newborn baby. The back of the picture says 'Maya and Valerie: June 4th, 1991', taken the day I was born.

Her hair was curly, just like mine. She had the same glisten in her eyes, except they were a chocolate brown, not emerald green, like me and my dad. I even remember her soft, gentle voice whisper to me.

'_I'll always love you, Valerie. Don't ever forget that…"_

I'm never seen crying, but I do it almost every night. Sometimes, I even blame myself for her death. You see, she died the day after I was born. I don't remember how, neither do I remember Dad telling me how. All I know is that she never got to watch me grow up; never saw me turn one year old, make my first steps, say her name as my first word, go to Kindergarten, or even graduate from high school.

Every year, my birthday never feels the same without her. Just the thought of her leaving me at such a tender age makes my heart ache, makes my mind, body and soul call for her. I want her to hug me, to kiss me goodnight, to give me my teddy bear when I was little, to tuck me in on long, winter nights.

All I want is her to come back…

But I know that I can't change the past.

If I had one wish, just one, I'd wish that my mother never died and that me, my dad, and her were all together. Then, we wouldn't be in this predicament.

"I miss you, mom." I said, kissing her picture and placing it back on the mantle. I turned off the light and left the room.

_bye bye bye bye bye bye  
Bye bye_

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody,  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady.  
Put your hand way up high,  
We will never say bye (no, no, no).  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins,  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers.  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye…

**A/N: Well, that was my songfic. How'd you guys like it? I know, kinda sappy and sorry, but it just came to me, that's all. Read and review, of course!**

**If you knew anyone that you loved more than anyone else in the world, please copy and paste this into your profile. Let them know that they're still in your heart forever.**


End file.
